C'est de la faute de Snape!
by HimejiTheFolle
Summary: Vendredi 13... vous saviez que ce jour m'était maudit? et ben oui. à croire que tout ce que les moldus racontent ne sont pas que des chimères. quoi qu'il en soit, tout est de sa faute! rien ne serait arrivé si le grincheux ne m'avait pas donné cette colle! Ben quoi? faut pas me chercher au mauvais moment! Nia!
1. Sensations étranges

New Story les gens! Bonne Lecture ^^

PS: désolée pour ma première fiction que j'ai presque abandonné mais j'ai pas du tout l'inspiration. héhé, ben pour me faire pardonnée, cadeau!

* * *

I

Mercredi 25 Mars 08.30

Poudlard. Prestigieuse école de sorcellerie dirigée par le plus graaand sorcier de sa génération, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore plus communément surnommé « Dumby » par les élèves les plus audacieux. Avre de paix et de sérénité exclusivement réservé aux jeunes apprentis sorciers. Nous y découvrons un lieu paisible et chaleureux, où règne un bon nombre d'esprits studieux. L'unique but de nos chers élèves est d'obtenir leur B.U.S.E ainsi que leurs A.S.P.I.C….

Oui, ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer c'est juste qu'il s'agit bien de la meilleure école dont on puisse rêver dans le monde sorcier ! Il y a tout ce qu'un adolescent d'entre 11 et 17 ans a besoin :

Des cours qui vous donnent étrangement l'envie de compter les moutons,

Des devoirs à vous en disjoncter vos derniers neurones de la journée,

Des profs si barbant que le dernier souhait que vous aurez c'est de vous tirer une balle dans le crâne à la façon Moldu.

Un couvre-feu merdique avec en prime un rodeur près à vous infliger la pire des punitions s'il vous débusque APRES ledit couvre-feu. Personnage que je ne nommerais point puisque vous avez sans doute deviné de qui je parle. Non ? vous ne trouvez pas ? Et si je vous dis « Miss Teigne » cela va certainement éclairer votre lanterne.

Oh ! Et j'oubliais aussi. Un imbécile (le plus connard que je connaisse) arrogant, narcissique, imbu de lui-même, orgueilleux - et j'en passe des adjectifs – fier d'être tout cela en même temps que je suis heureux de nommé en ce jour :…

- MALFOOOOY !

Oui, vous l'aurez deviné. L'étrange individu venant de hurler si fort que les fondations de l'école l'ont sans nul doute sentit passer, je dirais même le personnage aux nerfs à vifs, au sang bien chaud bouillant, à la patience quasi inexistante en lui et qui vient certainement de frôler la crise cardiaque et bien… je confirme… il s'agit bien de… moi. Harry James Potter. Le Survivant.

…...

Je déambulais dans les couloirs de l'école, comme un évadé de St-Mangouste. Les cheveux comme à leur habitude dans un désordre inimaginable, le rouge aux joues les sourcils froncés jusqu'au possible, j'étais sur le point de me donner à une toute nouvelle activité moldu que je nommerai la corrida. Je serais le taureau et cet idiot irresponsable (vous savez déjà qui) le fragile petit humain qui se la pète devant une bête enragée mais que j'abattrais dans la seconde en le jetant, le balançant dans tous les sens, le piétinant, l'écrabouillant de tout mon poids et lui faisant mordre la poussière au sens propre comme au figuré !

Je débarque dans la Grande Salle et fixe mes yeux sur la table des Serpentards. Je ne le vois pas ! Il est passé où ce crétin !ah non, il est bien là.

Une fois repairé je bondi aussitôt sur lui. Ce connard discutait avec son ami Blaise. Pff, pour l'instant il y avait BEAUCOUP plus urgent alors tu m'excuse Blaise mais je te l'arrache pour la soirée !

Je me retins bien difficilement de l'empoigner par les cheveux bien que cela me démangeait fortement mais pour la seule et unique raison que sa jolie crinière blonde était plaquée sur son crâne par un pot entier de gel à 1 million de dollars, je ne le fis pas. Je. Hais. Le. Gel.

Au lieu de cela je saisis son poignet et hurlai presque, attirant les regards de toute la salle sur nous :

- Il faut qu'on parle Malfoy !

Je commençais déjà à le tirer vers la porte de la grande salle lorsqu'il protesta et m'opposa une résistance. Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, mais pas du tout.

- Tu te la boucle Malfoy, et tu me suis ou je te fais avaler ta langue jusqu'à t'en étouffer !

Le beau blond sursauta légèrement l'air surprit. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, mais en croisant mes yeux, une lueur fugace traversa les siens et il acquiesça vivement avant de finalement me suivre dans les couloirs de l'école.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ses premiers rayons engloutissaient déjà de fraîcheur les dédales sombres. Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillé débordant d'une étrange énergie nouvelle. En gros je pétais la forme. Mais pourtant, en prenant une douche bien chaude, quelque chose avait changé. Une soudaine envie douteuse m'avais prise, mais je ne savais encore trop quoi. A ce moment-là, elle n'était pas encore aussi présente que maintenant.

J'avais chaud. Malgré la si bonne et rare fraîcheur qui pouvait traverser ces murs en ce jour, j'avais atrocement chaud ! C'était insupportable et il fallait absolument que je freine cette foudroyante pulsion qui me mettait totalement hors de contrôle. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que Malfoy avait bien pu lire dans mes yeux pour obtempérer aussi vite mais on allait bientôt le savoir. Patience. Pour l'instant je ne pouvais suivre que ce que mon instinct me dictait.

Je me retrouvai donc prostré devant le portrait qui donnait au dortoir des Serpentard. A ce moment-là, je commençai un peu à angoisser, surtout quand une alarme stridente sonna dans ma tête accompagnée d'un WARNING ! WARNING ! Répétitif clignotant d'une lueur rouge vif.

- Donne-lui le mot de passe Malfoy. Et accélère ! lui dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement et d'agressivité dans la voix.

Je ne tenais vraiment pas en place. Malfoy me regardait avec un sourcil levé, l'air de me demander mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais.

_Ben tu vois, moi-même je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu lui donne ce fichu mot de passe !_

- Donne-le-lui. Répétai-je lentement, contenant avec violence l'agressivité qui se déchainait en moi.

Il obtempéra finalement et je me précipitai directement vers sa chambre, sachant pertinemment où elle se situait. Il n'y avait encore personne dans la salle commune des verts et argents. C'est pourquoi je ne pus attendre plus longtemps avant que je ne plaque au mur avec violence, la pire crapule – après Snape – que je connaisse en ces lieux. C'est en me collant un peu plus à lui que je me rendis compte que j'étais COMPLETEMENT excité…

- Draco… par Merlin, dis-moi ce qui m'arrive ! murmurai-je presqu'en suppliant ma Némésis.

Encore légèrement sous le choc après le rude plaquage, Dra… enfin, Malfoy ne me répondit pas tout de suite. C'est lorsque, prit d'une nouvelle pulsion, mon corps se mit à se frotter – indécemment, je tiens à le précisé – contre le sien, qu'il réagit enfin face à mon comportement. Il prit le contrôle de la situation mais… alors pas du tout de la manière dont je l'aurais préféré :

D'un coup de reins assez puissant, il me retourna dos contre le mur et je gémi lorsque sa jambe appuya avec douceur sur mon sexe tendu au possible. Lui aussi commençait à se réveillé et… est-ce que je viens de dire que j'étais excité à fond ? Et bien oubliez ce petit égarement. Les choses ne faisaient que commencer pour moi.

Je ne me contrôlais plus du tout. Je me frottais comme désespéré contre son corps chaud. Mes yeux brillaient de désir et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de fondre sur celle de l'autre beau blond. Je le voulais. Oui. Je voulais Draco Malfoy. Et tout de suite !

Restait à savoir si lui aussi…

Et bien cette réflexion ne resta pas longtemps en suspens, c'est lui qui fit le dernier pas pour réduire les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes mais c'est moi qui pris le plaisir de continuer à sa plus grande surprise. Je mordillai sa lèvre avec force pour ensuite passer ma langue sur elle, quémandant le passage entre ces barrières mais aussi pour me faire pardonner de cette violence. Ma langue rejoignit sa jumelle pour une danse enflammée. Ce baiser ce fit doux tout en préservant l'agressivité que nous partagions afin de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre.

Alors à ce moment ultime où une minuscule et infiniment microscopique petite voix me hurlait que je m'entrainais dans un trou sans fond, une autre se délectait de ce moment étrangement intime mais intense entre mon pire ennemi – après Voldy – et moi.

Je glissai mes mains sous la robe de sorcier du Serpentard pour aller taquiner sa peau douce et pâle, en profitant pour lui faire lâcher un grognement en jouant avec ses tétons durcis. C'est lorsque mes mains un peu trop curieuses commencèrent à s'aventurer un peu plus bas que la ceinture, s'introduisant dans le pantalon du vert et argent que celui-ci ce décida – enfin ! – à freiner un peu sur les cordages. Il empoigna ma main et se sépara de mes lèvres. Je poussai un grognement réprobateur en essayant de retrouver ces succulentes sensations d'il y avait à peine quelques secondes.

- Tu ne voulais pas _parler _avec moi ?... _Harry _? me demanda _le connard_ d'une voix si sensuelle que… hmm ! (enfin, vous avez compris !)

Je tremblais d'excitation dans les bras de ce sale Serpentard. Je ne pus à peine aligner deux mots à cause de l'état dans lequel j'étais. _Bordel ! Quelqu'un va enfin me dire qu'est ce qui m'arrive !_

_ - _oh Merlin !... Dracoooo…. Gémis-je lorsque je sentis le souffle chaud de ma Némésis frôler doucement mes lèvres rougis. Aid… hnn… aide-moi… j't'en priiiis…

OH. BON. DIEU ! (étant donné que Merlin se fiche de moi comme de sa première chaussette) je me mettais à _supplier _ce… ce… cette chose ! Il faut dire que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Malfoy ne put se retenir de gémir à son tour. Ses yeux brillaient tant le désir était à son apogée, mais contrairement à moi qui ne pouvais décidément pas contrôler les mouvements sensuels de mon corps, il lui restait un tant soit peu de lucidité. Il se décolla doucement. Lentement. _Trop _lascivement. Un gémissement m'échappa contre mon gré. Celui-ci fut plus lent, plus fort, plus grave.

Malfoy ne put le supporter et fondit sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, étouffant mon cri. Un courant d'air frôla ma peau lorsque « connard » me repoussa brutalement. Je me sentis tout d'un coup très mal. Frustré jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Mon cœur se serra alors que l'excitation me torturait d'autant plus. Il ne caressait plus ma peau alors que j'avais besoin de sa chaleur. Il me fixait, les sourcils froncés au possible, le regard froid légèrement perturbé par la lueur de désir qui l'emparait encore. Sa respiration était saccadée tout comme la mienne, celles-ci se bousculant, se confrontant pour enfin reprendre un rythme parallèle.

Draco m'observa encore quelques minutes qui furent horriblement pesantes pour moi. J'avais vraiment honte sur le coup de ressentir tous ces désirs incontrôlables et insensés envers Malfoy Junior. Je ne supportais pas ce regard brûlant posé sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à le surmonter en me dressant fièrement face à lui.

Plutôt je gardais la tête baissée, attendant sa réplique moqueuse et pleine de mépris. Et elle vînt. Différemment.

- Et bien, quelle… bestialité dans tes gestes et tes paroles Potter… tu… me surprends. Murmura-t-il, toujours quelques peu haletant.

Ce fut si imperceptible que je crus même avoir rêvé ses mots. Je relevai la tête brusquement pour savoir si mes neurones, aussi excité que des puces, n'avaient pas créées de toutes pièces ces paroles et je faillis le croire lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de ma Némésis. Toujours aussi indescriptible.

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent vers moi et caressa doucement ma joue. Je calai ma tête contre sa paume pour mieux apprécier ce doux contact, fermant les yeux. _C'était bon. _Le rythme effréné de mon cœur s'apaisa lentement pour finalement reprendre son calme. Je m'abandonnais totalement à ce contact si simple mais pourtant si chaleureux. L'alarme stridente dans ma tête continuait à s'acharner. Tentant de me sauver d'un danger imminent que je ne semblais pas remarquer. Il est vrai aussi que je m'en fichais totalement, c'est instant était beaucoup trop agréable.

Je suis Harry Potter, 17 ans. Griffondor et fier de l'être. Pourtant, je viens de commettre la plus haute trahison jamais connu dans l'histoire des griffons. Oui, j'ai trahi ma maison en éprouvant autre chose que de la pure haine et du mépris pour mon décrété pire ennemi : l'aristocrate le plus séduisant et le plus sexy de Poudlard, narcissique et imbu de lui-même mais pourtant d'une attirance irrésistible et diablement excitante. Et pour finir en beauté, pour le plus grand malheur du Survivant, couronné _Grand_ et _Sublime Vénéré_, Prince des Serpentards : Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Reviews please! sans cela je n'arriverai pas à continuer ^^


	2. Et voilà comment tout a commencer

avant toutes choses je tiens à vous faire part d'un tout petit, minusculement microscopique changement dans mon premier chapitre. ne vous affolez surtout pas cela n'est qu'un petit détail que j'ai souhaité rajouter afin que vous puissiez bien vous repérer dans le temps. donc si vous voulez bien faire le détour cela ne vous sera que bénéfique. de toute façon le changement est tape à l'œil. vous n'aurez qu'à lire la première phrase juste après le phénoménal grand I. j'ai juste rajouté un date quoi. Sur ce chères amies...

Salut chères lecteurs et lectrices ! je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir reçu un tant soit peu de reviews de votre part, merci bien. Cela m'a incité à continuer avec ce second chapitre. je n'est pas eu l'occasion de vous le préciser plus tôt mais cette fiction n'est pas destinée à un avenir bien long, en effet cette création n'est autre que le fruit d'une imagination un peu trop débordante, donc c'est à dire le surplus que j'avais envie de vider ^^. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques petits cadeaux, c'est le seul truc qui me fera avancer^^

PS: Désolééééééée pour les fauteuh! j'ai honte de moi quand je me rend compte que je fais des fautes bêtes!

Bon Voyage!

* * *

II

Mercredi 25 Mars 21.01

Voilà deux heures que je patientais sur ce lit, deux infernales heures que Mrs. Pomfresh faisait semblant de m'avoir oublié. Elle m'avait accueilli avec son sourire made in détartreur magique et m'avait laissé en plan là. Dans cette salle. Totalement et étonnement vide qui plus est.

Je m'ennuyais ferme, et cela n'était que de la faute de Malfoy ! Lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait, le connard m'avait assommé d'une façon bien dégueulasse. Au lieu d'utiliser purement et simplement sa baguette magique – ben ouais si elle est magique ce n'est pas pour l'esthétique – Malfoy Junior avait attrapé le seul truc qui lui était tombé sous la main, c'est-à-dire et ça pour mon plus grand malheur, le vase de Chine à cent galions posé sur la table qu'on était sur le poing de reverser. Oui, le connard.

M'enfin après s'être redonné contenance il m'avait laissé – comme on laisse un pauvre chaton abandonné à la fourrière – tout seul à l'infirmerie. Je m'étais réveillé avec un mal de crâne infernal et maintenant, je me retrouvais là, à attendre quoi ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée ! Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'à chaque fois que je pensais à la matinée que j'avais passé, toutes mes pensées se rapportaient vers une seule personne : Severus Snape.

Oui ! J'étais aussi étonné que vous lorsque je m'en étais rendu compte, croyez-moi. Mais au fil des minutes qui s'écroulaient depuis une insupportable éternité, la lumière se fit lentement dans ma tête. C'était simple, je vous explique.

Tout était de sa faute. Et de la faute de l'incompétent qui avait modelé cet emploi du temps de merde.

Comment pouvait-on réussir à caser quatre heures de potion DE SUITE dans une matinée qui plus est, un vendredi !

Osez me répondre que c'est tout à fait normal pour voir ce que je vais faire de vous !

Je passe une semaine entière à prier que le week-end arrive enfin. Jour après jour je désespère en voyant que le temps se fout de la plus royalement des manières de moi. Et quand mon temps de répit se rapproche enfin, c'est ce moment que choisit Snape pour me torturer à sa guise une matinée durant.

Quatre abominables heures avec Severus Snape, essayez donc, je vous assure que ce monstre a tout le temps qu'il lui faut pour vous bouffer toute votre bonne humeur et ne vous laisser que de la pur haine dans le cœur. Un peu comme un détraqueur en fait. Mais peut-être en mille fois mieux quand même…

Enfin bref ! Ce mec était un MONSTRE.

Cet homme m'avait totalement pourri mon vendredi 13 d'il y a exactement un mois et quinze jours ! Oui je sais ça remonte déjà à longtemps mais c'est là que tout a commencé exactement.

Tout le monde me connaissait depuis le temps que nous, les dernières années, étions à Poudlard.

Tout le monde savait pertinemment que depuis que le-connard-dont-on-ne-doit (devait)-jamais-prononcer-le-nom (débile) nous avait – et ce, pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde sorcier – tristement quitté, mes cauchemars s'étaient enfin estomper et depuis j'avais le sommeil très lourds.

Tout le monde le savait depuis que Ron avait un beau matin mystérieusement disparu pendant deux semaines entières alors qu'il était chargé ce jour-là de me réveiller pour aller manger. Ce n'était qu'après six jours de panique totale à la table des profs et d'indifférence plus qu'exagérée à celles des élèves que 'Mione avait remarqué la petite boule de poils rousse se baladant à son aise dans la salle commune des Griffons et qui s'endormait tous les soirs sur l'oreiller de Ron. Elle en avait tout de suite parlé à Dumby et il s'était bien avéré après une bonne vingtaine de tests magiques et de potions des plus écœurants que ce petit Boursouf possédait le même ADN, le même groupe sanguin et les mêmes gênes que mon meilleur ami.

Bien sûr, connaissant Ron comme ma poche, je me doutais bien qu'il allait rester un bon bout de temps furax, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela allait durer un mois entier.

Le pire restait que je ne savais absolument pas pour quelle raison j'étais le principal concerné jusqu'au jour où il a fini par m'adresser la parole de nouveau.

Pour la première – et dernière – fois de toute mon existence, c'était de ma faute.

Voilà pourquoi mon meilleur pote me tournait le dos à chaque fois que j'essayais de blaguer avec lui et ce, pendant trente insupportables jours.

Tout a commencé le lendemain du 2 mai 1998. Date marquée et célébrée chaque année par le monde sorcier et surtout, moi. Depuis ce jour j'avais enfin pu dire adieu aux cauchemars glauques et invivables que l'autre affreux reptile prenait bon plaisir à m'envoyer chaque nuit. J'avais un grand retard de sommeil à rattraper. Il m'était donc presque impossible de me réveiller plus tôt que onze heure. A part s'il y avait quelques esprits suicidaires – ou maso –chez les griffondors qui souhaitait goûter à ma magie défectueuse. Mais ça, Ron étant Ron, avait complètement oublié ce minuscule détail.

Etant l'être incontesté que je suis, c'est-à-dire le sauveur du monde, on me permit le confort d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'un dressing rien qu'à moi tout seul et un réveil matinal pas plus tôt que onze heure le mardi et le jeudi en plus du week-end. Aah ! Le bonheur !

Enfin passons. Mon merveilleux ami pour la vie, avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge avait complètement oublié ce détail crucial et avait, tant bien que mal tenter de me lever à SEPT HEURES du matin. Oui je dis bien sept heures – le con ! Résultat… ben mon problème de magie incontrôlable avait encore frappé et en l'occurrence, le sort était tombé sur Ron. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Mais bon ! L'incident avait fait le tour de Poudlard en à peine quelques heures et Ron dû supporter les ragots complètement déformés et les moqueries de toutes les maisons et même de la sienne. Cet évènement lui était resté en travers de la gorge et jusqu'à maintenant, il prend encore quelques distances avec moi et surtout au petit matin.

Bon je me rends compte que l'on s'est un peu détourné du sujet, rembobinons ! Alors je disais quoi un peu plus tôt moi ?... ah oui ! Le MOOOONSTRE ! Oui l'autre débile mental, notre incontesté maître des potions : Severus Le Grincheux !

Je l'avais aux premières lueurs du vendredi matin - c'est à dire il y a de cela un mois entier - pour quatre longues et interminables heures. J'avais eu le malheur de négliger ma grâce matinée la veille pour une énième retenue de Snape que j'avais préféré prendre sur mes heures de repos plutôt que sur mon samedi que je voulais passer avec Hermione et Ron. Alors je m'étais pointé le lendemain au cours de l'autre graisseux tortionnaire de griffondors avec trente minutes de retard avec pour seul motif… Panne d'oreiller.

L'abruti m'avait collé. Le samedi. Deux heures. Ce jour que je devais passer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec mes amis. A faire les magasins comme des tarés…

Que puis-je dire de ma réaction… ne cherchons pas loin, j'ai carrément pété un câble sur la classe entière.

Je vous cite le peu de dégâts que j'avais commis : alors pour commencer, les devoirs à rendre à Snape étaient partis en fumé entrainant les tables et quelques chaises après qu'une vingtaine de brasier se soit consumés. Seul Snape avait pu admirer la suite de mon chef d'œuvre, les yeux – pour la première et sans doute dernière fois – effarés au possible. Les autres trouillards avaient fuis en entendant peu à peu les froissements stridents du métal qui provenait des chaudrons remplis de potion. Heureusement pour ma sécurité – puisque les autres avaient pris peur de moi – elles n'étaient pas encore bien entamées pour être potentiellement dangereuses.

M'enfin, pour finir j'avais fait valdinguer dans toute la salle le bureau de Snape qui avait fini par s'encastrer dans le tableau, juste derrière lui. Je lui avais tourné le dos, levant fièrement le menton, un léger sourire étirant mes lèvres lorsque j'avais vu la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque l'énorme projectile avait frôlé son visage d'à peine quelques petits centimètres.

- Je vais remplir mon rôle de préfet en m'assurant que vos élèves ne se soient pas blessés lors de l'évacuation précipitée Monsieur. Puis-je ?

N'entendant aucune réponse je m'étais retourné pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant et je fus plus que satisfait en voyant son visage figé, dodelinant d'avant en arrière d'un geste automatique.

- Je prendrai cela pour un « oui » alors.

Et je partis laissant le légendaire professeur de potion en grand état de choc. Le seul truc que j'avais pu entendre alors que je tournais à l'angle du couloir fut :

- MAIS QUESQU'IL FOUT A GRIFFONDOR BORDEL !

Ce fut la seule satisfaction qui éclaira quelques secondes ma matinée à Poudlard. En effet, cela ne dura pas plus longtemps car quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà convoqué dans le bureau de Dumby. Et là, horreur ! L'autre grincheux m'attendait avec le vieux fou.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé au vieil homme mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette disons même qu'il semblait avoir carrément plongé dans un gouffre de désespoir total.

Mais sachez que ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui m'étonna le plus. Il y avait aussi la vitesse à laquelle j'avais remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez le professeur Dumbledore. Quoique, vu la façon dont il se comportait d'habitude, on pourrait dire que là, il était possédé.

Dumby était habituellement un vieillard tout souriant et complètement fêlé. Son visage était toujours garni d'un regard pétillant de malice et un sourire qui promettait mille et une surprises – lisez « souffrances » – pour petits enfants – lisez « morveux insolents et complètement…bizarres ».

En gros, Dumbledore était le seul drogué au citron de toute la planète ainsi qu'un crétin qui pensait agir pour le bien de ses élèves sauf qu'au contraire, les menait au suicide.

Enfin bon, voilà, en ce merveilleux vendredi, dernier jour d'école et entrée vers le paradis des élèves, une puissante aura malfaisante et ténébreuse régnait dans le bureau du vieux shooté aux bonbons au citron.

- Haaaaa…

Suite à cet énorme soupir, le silence retom…

- Ryyyy…

Euh… erreur de parcours. Dumbledore venait d'entamer un rituel vaudou si je ne m'abuse ! il tentait de faire quoi la exactement ? M'exorciser ?! Alors là ça non ! Je n'allais pas laisser se vieux timbré m'envoyer rejoindre le reptile tyrannique et complètement fêlé !

J'étais à deux doigts de quitter la scène de mon futur assassinat lorsque la voix basse mais pas du tout sexy du petit Sevy m'arrêta net :

- je vous conseil de ne pas faire un geste de plus Potter. Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à vos très chers jours de congé.

« Nan mais tu ne peux pas te la fermée deux minutes nom de Dieu ! Et aucun commentaire Merlin, c'est pas à toi que je parlais ! »

Ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs, la folie n'a pas encore prise possession de moi mais ça ne saurait trop tarder. Mais en même tant comprenez mes petites divagations, je parlais – mentalement – à Snape !

- Har…rr…ryyyy…. Et voilà encore le vieux fou !

- Ou…oui Professeur ?...

Ne vous moquez pas de mon soudain bégayement, il faisait vraiment flipper le vieux machin !

- Tu… tu sais que tu eeees…. Tu es comme un fils à mes… mes… mes yeux. N'est-ce pas Haaarryyyy.

- oui bien sûr Professeur ! Je gardais un sourire crispé à mes lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi… POURQUOI mon enfant… pour quelle raison tu me fais subir tout cela ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien put te faire changer autant Harryyy !

J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de mouiller mon pantalon, je le jure. La situation faisait flipper à mort le vieux fou me tendait la main comme les mendiants qu'on retrouvait dans les coins de rue moldus, ses yeux étaient cernés et emplis de désespoir et de dépits. Il faisait vraiment pitié à voir. Et le hurlement déchirant qu'il venait de pousser ?! Merlin que ça m'a foutu la frousse !

Quant à l'autre graisseux il continuait à me fusiller du regard l'air de me dire « quel monstre vous êtes pour mettre dans cette état misérable ce pauvre vieille homme. Vous baissez hautement dans mon estime Potter. Je ne vous croyais pas si cruel ».

Oh combien j'avais envie de lui répondre : « Mais c'est VOUS le monstre dans cette histoire, espèce de crapule sans cœur ! Et depuis quand vous avez un tant soit peu d'estime en mon égard, vieux veracrasse, sale pourriture vas ! Retournez dans vos cachots et foutez nous la paix ! »

Pour éviter de me prendre une baffe en lançant cette réplique insultante, je ravalais ma rage et ma fierté mais toisais tout de même avec insistance Snape et retournais mon attention vers la boule de dépression qui me faisait face. Il continuait de me fixer, attendant ma réponse.

- si je vous ai offensé ou fais le moindre mal, je vous prie de m'en excuser professeur Dumbledore. Cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions.

- Tu vois-tu continus ! me répondit-il en hurlant presque. Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant envers moi. Qu'est-je donc fais, répond moi Harry !

J'ouvris la bouche pour exaucer son souhait, renier ses dires et lui répondre qu'en aucun cas j'essayais de m'éloigner de lui. Je voulais lui répondre qu'il faisait fausse route, que cela n'était qu'illusion. Mais ma voix resta bloquée au fond de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir un son de ma bouche.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me hurler et me repassa les dernières fois ou nous avions eu une conversation de plus de trois minutes seuls ensembles. Je ne m'en rappelais presque pas tellement cela faisait longtemps. Puis, un flash d'avant la grande bataille me revînt. Nous étions seuls. Dans son bureau. Je lui hurlais dessus et déversais toutes ma rage, toute ma rancœur…

Au final j'ignorai sa question et répondis à la place :

- A quand remonte votre dernière visite médicale professeur ?

Ma voix avait changé. Elle était plus basse, plus douce. Presque imperceptible. Mais surtout, elle tremblait. Je crus même qu'il n'avait pas entendu ma question. Pourtant il l'avait bien comprise :

- Quel est le rapport Harry ? Ne me répond pas par une autre question, je VEUX une réponse !

- j'en conclus que vous n'êtes pas allé voir Mrs. Pomfresh depuis bien longtemps. Je vous conseil d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à avoir besoin de quelques soins. Si vous n'avez plus de questions Professeur, je me permets de regagner ma chambre dès maintenant. Sur ce, bonne journée.

J'avais reculé lentement vers la porte pendant toute ma tirade. Sur mes derniers mots je franchis les quelques derniers mètres qui me séparaient d'elle et ne laissai pas le temps au vieil homme de m'arrêter. Lorsqu'il prononça mon nom, la porte s'était déjà refermée derrière moi.

* * *

To be continued...

Lol ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. moi personnellement j'ai adoré vous l'écrire.

juste avant de vous en aller faites un don... REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Vendredi 13, jour maudit

"sniiiiff..." je vais me transformée en fontaine géante. je pleurs de joie, de bonheur de... de... de... je ne trouve pas mes mots tellement je suis contente! je vous remercie de touuuuut mon cœur pour les pitites reviews que vous avez eu la patience de m'envoyer. je remercie aussi tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction (que j'adore écrire) et qui l'ont mise en favoris. je suis si émuuuuue! bouhouhouhou!

Merci du cœur du fond!

Bon je vais pas vous embêtez trop longtemps alors bonne lecture!

* * *

III

Vendredi 13 Février 12.48

Aujourd'hui vendredi 13. On dit de cette journée qu'elle apporte pour certain la chance et pour d'autre le malheur, mais cela ne reste qu'une légende moldu. En ce jour tout porte à croire que certaines cultures moldues ne sont pas que du blabla ridicule et sans fondement.

Aujourd'hui j'en ai eu la preuve. Le vendredi 13 est un jour maudit. Enfin pour ma part. Hermione, contrairement à moi, vit le parfait bonheur. Imaginez un peu tout ce qui s'est passé en sa faveur aujourd'hui : De tous nouveaux manuscrits ont été fournis dans la bibliothèque déjà pleine à craquée, Mione file le grand amour avec son new petit ami parfait dont on ignore tous le nom ni même la maison, elle a, par miracle trouvé un nouveau sort pour dompter sa crinière alors que sur moi étrangement elle est tout bonnement pourrie son incantation !

Alors pour une fois je peux dire que les moldus ne sont pas aussi cons que les sorciers le disent.

Enfin, ma journée ne s'est pas résumé qu'à cela détrompez-vous. Après ce petit intermède je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre avec une grosse dépression sortit de nul part me bouffant les entrailles. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas de ce genre de crise d'un coup de baguette parce qu'au moment où elle vous colle à la peau c'est pour un bon bout de temps.

Des images désagréables s'immisçaient dans mon cerveau. Impossible de retenir ces vagues déferlantes qui m'envahissaient. Un instant la haine me dominait et me donnait envie de trucider n'importe quel crétin qui oserait venir me déranger. Le moment suivant je ne pensais qu'à la manière la plus propre, esthétique et rapide de me suicider. D'autre part je restais m'apitoyer sur mon lit de mon existence, de la trahison de certains qui m'étaient chers, du pourquoi j'étais encore en vie après que j'ai tué Voldy et même du pourquoi j'étais né.

En gros, Dumbledore venait de me refiler son foutu virus dépressif !

Après une bonne demi-heure de déprime, Ron était venu me voir pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Mais je n'avais pas envie de voir la tête de qui que ce soit alors je choisis de l'ignorer. Seul problème c'est que lorsque le gardien de votre porte est une vieille dame prétentieuse, arrogante et de surcroit complètement conne, cela donne au final intimité zéro dans cette chambre.

Mes appartements étaient déjà immenses mais étant donné que je traversais ma période de folie des grandeurs je m'étais permis de rajouter à ce beau décor une grande terrasse peuplée de fleurs des tropiques. Une véritable jungle amazonienne, imaginez la taille. En traversant les quelques hectares de terre qui séparait ma baie vitrée de l'autre bord on avait une vue imprenable sur la mer.

Eh oui, on est en plein milieu du Royaume Uni mais il est tout à fait possible de voir l'océan d'ici. On peut tout faire avec la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

J'aimais de temps à autres m'asseoir sur le bord du balcon, laissant mes jambes se balancer au-dessus du vide. Mais cette fois-ci je m'étais découvert un nouveau talent d'équilibriste.

J'étais debout sur la rambarde qui me séparait de ce vide, les cheveux fouettant mon visage lorsque Ron débarqua sur la terrasse. Il ne fit pas long feu. Trente et une secondes plus tard il s'était écroulé sur l'un de mes rosiers – le connard, mon sublime Rosier!

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué dernière moi, trop attiré par le grand vide et l'air salé qui s'engouffrait dans mes narines.. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis deux bras m'enserrées fermement la taille que je remis enfin pieds sur terre.

Ne croyez pas que Ron s'était miraculeusement réveillé. ABSOLUMENT que NON, bien au contraire.

Je ne savais trop pour quelle raison, le beau blondinet le plus sexy de Poudlard (vous savez déjà qui) se retrouvait sur ma terrasse entrain d'essayer vainement de m'arracher aux barreaux de mon balcon que j'avais agrippé au moment où je m'étais sentis tiré vers l'arrière.

- Lâche ça Potter ! m'avait hurlé le beau blond.

- Non ! laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et sort de MA chambre BORDEL !

- tu es sur le point de commettre la bêtise la plus idiote qui pourrait existe au monde et tu veux que je me casse? Mais tu devient cinglé ma parole!

- qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire hein? tu me déteste! tout le monde me déteste! personne ne m'aiiime! Aïeuh! tu me fais mal imbécile! Lâche moi qu'on en finisse!

- et que j'ai ta mort sur la conscience ? alors là tu l'as bien vu Potter.

- Aaaaaïïe! Bordel tu me fais mal aux reiiiiins !

- Merlin, lâche ces putains de barreaux HARRY !

Etonnement ce fut Malfoy qui gagna cette bataille. Ne croyez pas, je suis peut-être le plus fort de tous les sorciers mais physiquement… il y a mieux quand même. Comme Malfoy.

Je me débattais comme un diable alors que Malfoy Junior cherchait à me clouer au sol au cas où je tenterais de passer par-dessus bord. Il alla jusqu'à me frapper plusieurs fois l'enfoiré ! Il en profitait bien. Attendez de voir ma vengeance. Il allait le sentir passé ce coup là, fois de Potter!

D'un mouvement brusque du bassin je le plaquai à son tour – c'est peut-être de cette chamaillerie qu'a été inspiré notre petit moment d'égarement en plein milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards) – et lui flanquai une belle droite dont il devrait sans doute s'en souvenir encore. Mon heure de règne ne dura pas bien longtemps. Malfoy étant beaucoup plus… disons _imposant _que moi, il reprit bien vite sa place assit sur le bas de mon ventre, le poing levé prêt à m'en flanquer une autre baffe, bien plus forte que la mienne lorsqu'il disparut brusquement de mon champs de vision avec un affreux craquement d'os le suivant de près.

Je me redressai chancelant lorsqu'une petite tête toute rousse faillit percuter mon nez. Je voyais un peu flou et la terre tournait désagréablement. Mais je pus tout de même entendre les hurlements aigus adressés à ma Némésis.

- Non mais tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?! qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir jusque dans sa chambre pour le provoquer Malfoy ? tu es vraiment sans cœur ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme avec si peu de cervelle pouvait exister. J'espère que ce coup de pied t'aura remis quelques neurones en place. Maintenant fous le camp d'ici et que je ne te revois plus avant ta mort Malfoy !

Woaw… elles en ont du caractère les filles ! J'aurais jamais cru ! Attendez, c'était qui qui prenait ma défense comme ça en y mettant bec et ongles ?

- Hey, respires la belette, t'as plus d'air. Et cherches à savoir ce qui s'est passé avant de me sauter dessus comme la sauvage que tu es. Je viens de sauver les jolies p'tites fesses de ton chéri alors calmes ta chaleur d'accord ?

Oh merde. Vous l'aviez deviné que c'était Ginny ? Ben étrangement pas moi…

- La ferme Malfoy ! si tu crois que je vais avaler les sottises d'une langue de vipère de ton espèce ? Et ARRETE de mater le cul de MON petit-ami ! _(depuis quand !)_

Quoique… il fallait s'en douter. Enfin bon, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose parce qu'à ce train-là, c'est Malfoy qui risquait de se retrouver accrocher au balcon. Malgré le fait qu'il existe ou pas, qu'il soit mort ou toujours vivant ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, je ne voulais pas avoir un autre mort sur la conscience.

- Vas-t-en Malfoy. Lui dis-je, sentant une migraine écrasante me reprendre.

- Tu vois, il ne veut pas de toi ici la fouine alors dégage !

Ce n'était absolument pas c'que je sous-entendais !

- C'est bon, d'accord j'ai compris je me casse. Ne dis surtout pas merci, Potter. Je ne crois pas que ce mot existe dans ton vocabulaire.

Hey ! Ça ne devrait pas être l'une de MES répliques normalement ?

- Et ne réessayes plus jamais d'apprendre à voler… pff, crétin.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui ?! C'est moi l'enfoiré de l'histoire maintenant ?! Celui qui fait tout le temps de l'ombre au héros auprès des femmes ? Celui auquel on croit aveuglément alors que tout ce qu'il dit n'est que foutaises ? Et depuis quand je sors avec la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami ?Mais le Monde tourne à l'envers ma parole !

- Oh mon dieu Harry ! C'est horrible ! Laisses-moi t'arranger un peu. Merlin, regardes comment il t'a amoché cet enfoiré ! Il va me le payer je te le jure Harry… Harry ?

Je crois qu'après tout ça un esprit malveillant avait pris possession de mon corps parce qu'après tous ces évènements complètement bizarres, je ne me suis rappelé que… d'un trou noir.

* * *

J'ai une bonne nouvelle, et une mauvaise. Très mauvaise.

Comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut je ne me rappelais plus de ce qui c'était passé après le départ de Malfoy Junior. Maintenant je le sais. Je ne me suis pas évanouit comme vous semblez le croire, non. Mes neurones s'étaient juste délibérément mis en veille alors que j'avais justement le plus besoin d'eux. Ginny essayait vainement de trouver le bouton « marche/arrêt » sur moi d'un regard complètement affolé. Je me suis remis à fonctionner lorsque Ron c'était soudainement réveillé et m'avais lâché une belle claque. J'avais même hérité de la marque rouge de sa main. Mais j'avais tout de même un gros problème, je n'avais toujours pas repris le contrôle de mon corps…

La suite c'était passé très rapidement. J'avais commencé à hurler après mon meilleur ami, le traitant de toutes les immondices du monde sorcier (et la liste est longue !) pendant que Ginny en profitait pour me coller comme une sangsue. Chose à ne pas faire. Mon corps s'est mis à bougé sans mon consentement, l'envoyant valser contre mon plus beau Bourgain Villiers –_Mes fleurs bordel, mes fleurs_ ! La mâchoire de Ron s'en est décrochée. Après cela, le ton était monté d'un cran encore. On se gueulait dessus comme ces vieux clochards trop bourrés que l'on retrouve à chaque coin de rue moldue. Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé mais nous sommes tombés sur un sujet totalement tabou. Pourquoi il n'a jamais été abordé ? J'en n'ai aucune idée !

- Tu oses me demander de baisser d'un ton devant toi ?! Ah mais oui, _Monsieur _se croit au-dessus de tout le monde maintenant qu'il est devenu encore plus célèbre qu'il ne l'était déjà avant ! _Monsieur_ ne fait plus attention à ses amis ! _Monsieur_ se croit tout permis ! même de transformer son meilleur ami en putain de boursouf !

- Oh! l'enculé! Par Merlin ce n'est que maintenant que tu remets ça sur le tapis Ron ?

- Et alors ?

- T'es un bel enfoiré quand tu veux. Ça fait plusieurs mois que cela c'est produit et c'est maintenant que tu me le balance dans la face ! ah oui c'est vrai, tous les moyens sont bons pour se défendre bien sûr.

- Tout à fait Harry !

- Je t'emmerde ! faux frère !

- Très bien ! aucun problème Harry. A l'avenir rappelles toi bien de cela : je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi Harry Potter. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et ne t'approche plus de moi, ni de ma famille est-ce que c'est assez claire pour toi ?!

_- Très _claire. Cela tient pour toi aussi.

- Au bien! j'aurais très bien pu m'attaqué à ton père... ou à ta mère. oh désolé! j'avais oublié. t'as pas de famille Potter!

Ouille.. ça, je vous assure que ça fait mal surtout lorsque cela sort de votre meilleur ami qui était censé connaitre votre vie si difficile sur le bout des doigts... cette dispute m'avait au moins éclairée sur un point... je suis seul... et personne ne tient vraiment à moi...

pourtant, dans une dernière tentative, j'ai refoulé cette blessure qui s'était sauvagement ouverte dans ma poitrine et répondit:

- A partir de maintenant je ne te connais plus Ronald Weasley...

Voilà donc. Notre joute verbale se résume à cela en gros (en excluant le nombre incalculable d'insulte qui l'ont traversé).

Après cela Ron était sorti, oubliant totalement la présence de sa petite sœur, d'ailleurs elle avait quitté mon esprit depuis bien longtemps. C'est après avoir senti cette affreuse sangsue s'accrochant à mon pauvre bras qu'elle me revînt en mémoire.

- Harry, que t'arrives-t-il tout d'un coup. Je ne te reconnais plus ! _Darrliiiiing_.

Oh Merlin ! J'en aurais pleuré. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si ce serait pour mon plus grand bonheur ou l'inverse, Ginny retrouva très vite sa place sur mon pauvre Bourgain Villiers déjà bien meurtri. _Mes fleurs bordel ! Mes fleurs ! Retires ton gros fessier de sur mes bijoux immédiatement !_

- Non mais ça va pas ? une fois ça t'as pas suffi pour te dégourdir ? oh mais ce n'est pas possible comme tu peux énerver le monde aujourd'hui. Si t'es pas d'humeur ne t'en prend pas aux autres comme ça ! défoule-toi autrement. Regardes, ce truc bizarre que les moldus utilisent en frappant dessus avec des espèces de gants renforcés pour s'entrainer avant d'aller défoncer quelqu'un. Défonce ce truc et pas moi okay ? Et fais pas chier !

Je vous assure que c'est la première fois que je me suis autant mis en colère après elle. Ginny commençait vraiment à me gonfler. Heureusement elle suivit très vite son frère en me lançant un énième regard meurtrier que j'ai balayé d'un geste de la main.

Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé après que Malfoy m'ai chevaleresquement sauvé la peau suivit de peu par Ron qui m'évita un bel œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendu.

En bref, j'avais deux fois plus envie de sauter par-dessus bord.

- N'écoute surtout pas ton idée Potter. Tu risques franchement de le regretter.

Et merde ! C'était la voix de Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait derrière ma baie vitrée, il ne devrait pas être déjà retourné dans son dortoir celui-là ?

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je voulais juste vérifier que tu ne ferais pas la même bêtise. Tu es certes, un très bon équilibriste Potter, mais il te faudrait un miracle avant que tu sache voler. Evites ce genre de conneries tu veux ?

Malfoy semblait déjà savoir que je ne lui répondrais pas alors il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, il continua

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu as très bien fais de laisser tomber la belette. Ce mec ne mérite pas plus d'attention.

- Comment ça? ne pus-je me retenir de lui demander en laissant échapper une grimace.

- PPff ! tu es plus naïf qu'un agneau, Potter. A moins que tu ne sois vraiment con en fait ? non mais sérieusement, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué la façon dont t'évitais la belette.

- Qui te dis que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Alors là je dirais que tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles sur cette Terre. Ce mec cherche par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de ta présence et alors que tu le sais très bien tu laisses la belette te marcher dessus ? Merlin, j'avais carrément l'impression d'assister à une scène de rupture Potter !

- C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu Malfoy. Dégage. Tranchais-je parce que là, j'en avais vraiment assez.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Au lieu de cela il me regardait fixement. L'expression de ses yeux était différente de d'habitude. Ils étaient plus sombres et une étrange lueur les traversait.

- DEGAGE Malfoy !

Il m'ignora une seconde fois. Et répondit à la place :

- Tu as bien fait de « casser » avec lui Potter.

Le silence retomba. Mais Malfoy le brisa rapidement :

- Bon j'en ai marre de cette situation, je me casse maintenant.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement :

- Ce soir, il y a une place qui se libère à la table des serpentards. Je ne pense pas que tu en trouveras une dans ta maison.

Il me regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla. J'ai réellement cru que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. C'était une invitation… c'était clairement une p*t**n d'invitation à rejoindre sa bande de serpentards !...

Quelques minutes passèrent alors que je restais planter à coté de ma plante écrabouillée, la mâchoire pantelante fixant l'endroit où se tenait Malfoy un peu plus tôt.

DracoMalfoy, grand vénéré prince des serpentards me proposait à moi, son pire ennemi attitré et rival de toujours en Quidditch, de venir m'installer à sa propre table peuplés uniquement de nobles et de bourgeois ! Il me demandait clairement de quitter la table des héros du petit monde pour entrer dans la grande noblesse !

Attendez, je crois que l'information n'a toujours pas atteint mon cerveau. Draco Lucius Malfoy me proposait de venir manger à la table des Serpentards ?!...

- Et pourquoi pas… murmurai-je finalement à moi-même.

* * *

A suiiiivre...

Ne me tuez pas et attendez paaaatiement la suite les amis.

Laissez une review si vous voulez la voir très très bientôt ^^


End file.
